White Wing's Angel
by D3st1ny
Summary: A young girl witnesses the death of her mother, from that moment on her life starts to get complicated. Her father moves to Azumano with her fearing for her safety, but what happens when the killer follows? I suck at summaries. SatoshiXOC
1. New Neighborhood

**_White Wing's Angel:_** A young girl's life is in danger when she witnesses a murder that took the life of her mother. Her father, who is a cop fears for his daughter's safety and moves to Azumano. However the killer follows, waiting for the chance to strike and makes Azumano his temporary home. How can Satoshi help this young girl? SatoshiXOC

**Note: I do not own D.N. Angel, only the OC.

* * *

**

_"R-Run, Jenn," a shaken voice whispers in the dark night. Next to her a fourteen-year old girl kneels watching her mother dying right before her very eyes._

_"N-No, I can't," the girl says shocked from fear. Suddenly an evil laugh is heard. The girl turns around to face the attacker that stabbed her mother. The man stood their his long white hair falling below his waist, wearing a black cloak, and holding what appears to be a long dagger. The man holds up the dagger ready to strike once again. The moonlight shines brightly making the weapon shine with light. Although the knife appeared to be shinning the knife still reaked with the blood of the victim. The blood dripped slowly from the knife and onto the floor. Without warning the knife comes down. The target, the girl's heart._

_"DIE!" The man yells with an evil grin on his fast. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, moment before the knife reached the girl, she felt herself being pushed out of the way. The knife came crashing down and blood spilled everywhere._

_"MOTHER!" The girl yelled staring at her mother falling to the ground slowly, blood dripping from her mouth and threw her chest. The girl stared speechless at the dying figure of her mother._

_"Foolish human," The man said pulling out the dagger. More blood spilled and the girl felt herself covered in the red liquid. "Now your time," The man said raising the dagger once again. The dagger came down once again and the girl felt that this time she was definetely a goner. She stared at the carcass of her mother and whispered:_

_"I'll see you soon mother."_

_Suddenly a gunshot filled the night. The girl looked up to see attacker dropping the dagger on the floor. His arm was bleeding and blood poured out. She turned to the souce of the gunshot to see three men holding up guns and pointing it at the man._

_"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The middle man yelled, who the girl recognized as her father. Although the name seemed fix on catching the attacker, she could tell that he wanted to see how his wife and his daughter were doing._

_"Hmph, I'll be back for all of you," The man said picking up his dagger._

_"I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE!" The girl's father yelled once again._

_The man simply shrugged it off and jump onto a ladder and climbed up the fire escape. The three men started to shoot at him but none of the bullets managed to hit him._

_"Dam it," one of the men said. He then pulls out a walke-talkie. "The suspect is on the roofstop of a building, send the chopters after him now!"_

_"Dear..," The girl's father said staring at the bloody body of his wife. "We need to get you to a hospital now!" He then motions to one of the men to call for an ambulance. But his wife stopped him by putting her hand on his. _

"Don't w-waste yo-your time, it is too late for me," his wife said coughing more blood. "Please, take Jenn away from here and somewhere safe."

_"Don't try to talk, we have to get you to-," the man said, but it was too late. The moment he said those words his wife closed her eyes and her hand dropped to the floor._

_"MOTHER!" The girl cried, tear pouring out of her eyes._

**End Of Flashback**

"Wake up Jenn," a voice said shaking her.

"Huh, what it is dad?" The girl, Jenn asked jumping up and looking around.

"Come on were here," The girl's father replied. Jenn nodded and got up from the seat on the plane. She followed her father out of the plane and into the airport. She had just left her hometown and and was moving to Azumano. Ever since that threat the man, which everyone calls "The White Devil." The reason for this name was because he kills people without mercy and targets all kinds of people. The elderly, the young, women, anyone. The White part comes from the white hair, which according to the doctors when he was born was natural. Normally the authorities wouldn't take this threat very seriously but the two men who had been with them during the night of the attack turned up dead, cut and scared beyond recognization.

Jenn, and her father were the only known ones who are still alive ever since that night. The mayor of that town ordered guards and security to guard those the two of them. However her father felt that it was safer for her to move to another place. So here they are know, in Azumano and waiting for a taxi to pick them up. Jenn waited restlesly for the taxi. She brushed her long black hair out of her face. Her hair falls just slightly below her waist and her father has been trying to cut her to cut it, but everytime the topic was bought up she rejected it. Her hair was to remind her of her now-deceased mother, and how she had the same length of hair as she did now and the night, the moment she would never forget in her life. After constant arguements between the two she agreed to cut her hair only slightly but only if it doesn't come past a certain part above her waist. The one other thing Jenn inherited from her mother was her dark black eyes. The eyes were black, dark like the night the man took her mother's life...

Finally after half an hour a taxi arrived to pick up the two and bring them to their new house. After a few hours the two finally arrived at their new home. Their new home was an average size house, similar to the other houses in the neighborhood. A few blocks away from her home, the ocean was in view.

"So, how you like our new home?" her father asked uncertainly.

"I love it," Jenn said happily. Shortly afterwards the moving men arrived and began to take their furniture and belongings into the house. Jenn entered the house to see about five rooms, and a staircase that led to the upper part of the house.

"The room that the staircase leads to is going to be your room," her father said pointing towards the staircase. "Ok, since we still got alot to do, why don't you go outside and explore the neighborhood."

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit then," Jenn replied walking outside and smelling the fresh air.

"Um-hi," a voice said from her right. She turned towards her right to see a spikey red-haired boy. "Are you new here?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I am, my father and I just moved into this house," she said pointing towards her house. "By the way I'm Lai, Jenn."

"I'm Niwa, Daisuke," the boy said.

"Niwa-Kun!" a voice said from coming from behind them. The two turned to see two red-haired girls walking over to where they were.

"Hi, Riku-san, Harada-san," Daisuke said in greeting.

"Hi, who is this?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jenn said. "I'm Lai, Jenn. My father and I just moved into the neighborhood."

:"Hi, I'm Harada, Riku," the shorter hair girl said. "And this is my sister, Risa,"

"It's nice to meet you," Jenn replied politely.

"Since your new to the neighborhood, mind if we show you the places around here?' Risa said. Jenn hesitated for a moment but nodded a yes. "Let's go to the MALL!" Risa yelled out loud and punching upward. Riku, and Daisuke does an anime-sweatdrop. Jenn laughs and follows the group. About twenty minutes later the group arrives to a large building.

"Let's go," Risa says to the group impatiently. The group nods then walks in. Inside the mall there were alot of people entering and leaving the stores.

"So where shall we go first?" Daisuke asks.

"Let's go to get some clothes," Risa said almost at once.

"Wait, Risa, shouldn't we let Lai-san, choose since were showing her around?' Riku said.

"It's ok, I need to get some new clothes anyway," Jenn replied. "And you don't have to call me that, just Jenn is enough."

"Ok let's go!" Risa said already walking ahead of the group. Her sister stares at her hopelessly.

"Is she always like this?" Jenn asks.

"Only when it comes to clothes," Riku said running after her sister. Daisuke laughs and chases after them as well. After another twenty minutes the group leaves the store. Risa bought the most of made Daisuke and Riku hold most of it. Jenn came out of the store only carrying one bag.

"You sure that is going to be enough?" Risa said staring at her bag.

"Yes, I'm sure," Jenn said laughing.

"So where to now?" Riku asked.

"Is there a bookstore around here?" Jenn asked. "I like to actually have something to do at home besides watch t.v. and sleep."

"Of course there's a bookstore," Riku replies. "Actually it's right there" Riku said pointing to a store a few feet away. The group started to walk towards the store when Risa stops.

"What is it Risa?" Riku said staring at her sister.

"Why are we going in there again?" Risa said.

"We are going in there because Jenn-san wants to go get books," Riku replies.

"Books, are poison Riku," Risa said beginning to complain. "They poison your mind with unnecessary things."

The group just stares at her.

"I guess, I'll wait here with her then," Riku said glaring at her. "Niwa-kun you can take Jenn there."

"Ok," Daisuke replies. "This way Lai-san."

"Please, Niwa-kun, call me Jenn," Jenn said.

"Ok, Jenn, let's go," Daisuke said. Moments later the two arrive in the bookstore. Daisuke wanders off to look at some painting books while Jenn wanders around the other sections. After a few minutes she has two books under her arm and sees another interesting book and motions to grab it. However she didn't see another person motioning for the book as well. They both touched the book. Jenn looks up to see a blue-haired and blue eye-colored boy wearing glasses. For some reason the moment she looked into his eyes she felt herself turn red. She immediately took her hand away and looked in the other direction.

"I-I'm sorry," Jenn said.

"Hmph, It's ok," The boy said picking up the book and turned to a random page where he began to read. Jenn couldn't help but stare at the boy.

"Jenn-san," A voice said from behind her. She turns to see Daisuke running up to her. Daisuke then notices the boy. "Hello Hiwatari-Kun," Daisuke adds. The boy looks up and nods his head in greeting. "Oh, by the way this is Jenn, both her and her father just moved into the neighborhood." "Jenn this is Hiwatari, Satoshi."

Satoshi nods his head in greeting again and walks towards the counter.

"What's with him?" Jenn asks moving towards the counter as well.

"Don't worry about him," Daisuke said. "He's actually a good guy once you get to know him."

Jenn nods and pays for the books. A few minutes later they walk out of the bookstore to see Risa and Riku waiting for them.

"Hey did you guys just see Hiwatari-kun?" Riku asks.

"Yeah, he was just in the bookstore with us," Daisuke replies. The four then starts to walk around and check out the other places. Soon the sky started to turn dark.

"It's getting late and I'm hungry Riku," Risa complains.

"It is getting late," Jenn said. "I think I should go now." The other three agrees and starts to walk back to the neighborhood. By the time they reach Jenn's home the sun was already setting. "So see you guys later then," Jenn said waving goodbye.

"Sure thing," Riku replies and they parted. Jenn opens the door to the house.

"I'm home," Jenn yells.

"Oh, your home late," her father asks.

"Yeah, I made some friends and they took me around the neighborhood," Jenn replies taking off her shoes and carrying her bags up the stairs to her room.

"I didn't know where you wanted the things in your room so I made it like your old room," her father yells from the living room. Jenn opens the door and walks into her room. Her room has a bright blue color on the walls as well as the ceilings. Her desk, bed, and shelves each lined up on one part of the wall. Her bed being on the window side. For the first time since she first left her old house, she felt completely at home, and happy that she made friends. Jenn put her things down and went to take a long bath, resting and tired out by the little adventure she had today. Thirty minutes later her father called her down to dinner. The two hoped that her mother is happy, and began to eat. Jenn finished her dinner first and placed the plates in the sink and began washing them.

"Oh, you don't have to do that today Jenn," her father said. "You can rest for today, and you have to start school tomorrow."

"Ok, dad, goodnight," she said walking out of the living room and up the staircase to her room. She sat at her desk for a while and thought about the events today. She made three friends. She didn't know if the blue haired boy, Satoshi counted. But she felt happy when she thought about the boy. She then felt herself go red.

"Dam it Jenn," Jenn said to herself. "You only just met the boy."

She then flings herself onto the bed and drifts off to sleep. However unknown to her, a man that lived a few miles away, dropped dead. Standing above him was a man holding a dagger with white hair.

* * *

Review please if you want me to update. 


	2. First Day of School

**_White Wing's Angel:_** A young girl's life is in danger when she witnesses a murder that took the life of her mother. Her father, who is a cop fears for his daughter's safety and moves to Azumano. However the killer follows, waiting for the chance to strike and makes Azumano his temporary home. How can Satoshi help this young girl? SatoshiXOC

**Note: I do not own D.N. Angel, only the OC.

* * *

**

The next morning Jenn woke up extra early. She felt nervous about going to a new school especially since she had taken some time getting use to the old high school where she use to live. She spent ten minutes staring out of her bedroom window, looking at the birds chirping, the bright sun shinning, and children already leaving for school. Snapping out of her trance she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet and pulled out the school uniform that her father had conviently gotten her the school uniform the previous day. Never the less, she took off her pajamas and pulled on the school uniform. A few moments later she was in front of a mirror, and was picked up a comb, where she then started to comb her long black hair.

"Jenn, breakfast!," a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Coming dad," Jenn replied. She had just finished combing her hair, and stared at the mirror, admiring herself. She mind started to drift off, thinking about the blue haired boy she had met the previous. She felt herself go red once again. She hastily snapped out of her daydream and went downstairs where her father was setting the table for breakfast.

"Morning sweety," her father said smiling.

"Morning dad," Jenn said seating herself on the table.

"Well, since we just moved here, we don't have much food, this was the best I could come up with for breakfast," her father said. He then placed a plate in front of her. Jenn looked down at the plate, which consist of a scrambled egg, a few pieces of bacon, and two pieces of toasted bread. "Eat first, you have to leave for school soon."

Jenn noded and began her breakfast. About five minutes later she finished the contents on her plate. She took a napkin from a pile on the table and whipped her mouth with it. She then threw it away and walked towards the front door. She got to the steps on the front door and sat down. She took out the shoes that she was required to wear for school and put them on. A few moments later she got up, and picked up her schoolbag that was resting near the shoestand.

"I'm going," Jenn yelled into the house after opening the door.

"Ok," her father yelled back.

Jenn started to walk northward from her house. She remembered the directions that her father had given her to get to the school. She had to go the the traincart that was north from where she live. Then she had to take the traincart and go up to the top of the hill. On the top of the hill was where the school was located. She then had to find the principal's office of the school, where she would be filled in on what to do.

"That seems simple enough," Jenn said muttering to herself. She went north from her house, walking by markets, and homes where some children were playing. Shortly afterwards she arrived at the traincart.

"Good morning, Miss," the man guarding the gate to the traincart said.

"Good morning," Jenn replied back.

"First day?" the guard asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jenn asked a bit shocked.

"I'm pretty familiar with all the people going in and out of the traincart in this neighborhood," the guard replied laughing. "Well, best not be late on your first day." He then opens the gate for Jenn to walk through.

"Thank you," Jenn said walking through the gate. The guard nods and closes the gate after her. Jenn walks to the platform and waits for the traincart to arrive. While waiting Jenn pulls out a book from her schoolbag that she had bought the previous day. A few minutes later the sound of a horn was heard. Jenn looks towards the direction and sees the traincart coming. Jenn bookmarks the page where she was on and gets on the traincart after it opened.

"W-Wait up," a panicked voice yells from the platform. Jenn then sees a redhead running tiringly towards the cart. The conductor on the train sees the boy and waits for him to board the traincart. "Th-Thank y-you," the boy said after getting on the train.

"Um, Hello Niwa-kun," Jenn said.

"Oh hi, Jenn-san," the red haired boy, Daisuke replies. He then pants for breath.

"Um, are you going to be ok?" Jenn asks.

"Yeah, I gotten use to it by now, running like this everyday," Daisuke said.

"Um, ok, well can you show be where the principal's office is, when we get there?" Jenn asks.

"Sure," Daisuke replies. The two friends then chat about what kind of things the school does, with Jenn mostly asking the questions. A while later the traincart stopped at the top of the hill. "Were here," Daisuke said getting off the cart. Jenn follows shortly afterwards.

"This way," Daisuke said leading Jenn towards the school. The school was a big white colored building that towered over the many trees in the area. Daisuke continues to lead Jenn into the school and soon they arrive in front of a room. "Well this is the principal's office," Daisuke said. The bell then rings and students come pouring out of the rooms.

"Crap," Daisuke said. "See you later Jenn-san," Daisuke yells breaking into a run.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jenn said. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," a voice from behind the door said. Jenn opens the door and walks in. The office consists of many computers and desks with people running around frantically and getting the right papers to everyone.

"Ah, you must be Jenn," a woman said. "Follow me to your class." The woman then leads Jenn out of the room, down the hall and around a corner. "Wait here," the woman said. She then opens the door and walks into the room. A few minutes later the door reopens and the woman motions for Jenn to come into the room.

"Everyone this is Jenn, she just moved to Azumano and is new to the school so I hope that you will all be willing to help her if she needs it," the woman said. "Now'll I'll leave it to you," the woman said motioning to the teacher.

"Ok, now where shall we seat you," the teacher said looking around the room. "Hmm, how about there," the teacher points to a desk near the middle left of the room. Jenn then starts to walk towards the desk. Halfway there a voice calls out to her.

"Hey, Jenn-san!," a voice whispers from her right. Jenn turns to her right to see Risa smiling happily at her.

"Hello, Risa-san," Jenn said. Jenn then proceeds to walking towards her desk. When she reaches there, she places her bag on the floor next to her desk and looks around at the other students in the room. She notices that Daisuke, Riku and Risa were in the class, but they were sitting about two-three seats away from where she was. She then turns to her right and sees Satoshi sitting there quietly reading a book.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked, not removing his eyes from the book.

"N-Nothing," Jenn said hastily turning back towards the front of the room. She was so nervous that she didn't notice the blue haired boy till she began looking around the room. 'Gawh, I'm stuck sitting next to him until the teacher decides to change my seat, not that it is a bad thing or anything,' Jenn thought in her head. 'Stupid Jenn,' Jenn thought again hitting herself mentally on the head, 'You can not be thinking about these things.' She then directed her attention at the teacher who continued his lesson. The class went on peacefully from that point on. After a few hours, of tortue, in Jenn's opinion, the lunch bell rang. Jenn put her books back into her schoolbag and got up from her desk.

"Helloooo, Lai-chan," a voice said from behind her. Jenn turned around to see a spikey black haired boy, smiling.

"Hello, um, Takeshi-kun was it?" Jenn said remembering the teacher yelling at him for sleeping in class.

"Yup, thats me, do you need a tour of the school?, and you can call me Saehara," Saehara said smiling proudly.

"Um, I rather just-," Jenn started, but was interupted.

"Jenn-san!," another voice came from behind her. Jenn turned to see Risa.

"Hello Risa-san," Jenn said in greeting. "And Riku-san," Jenn added seeing Riku walking up from behind her sister.

"Takeshi-kun, stop pestering Jenn-san will you," Riku said glaring at the black haired boy.

"Saehara, its true, you bother every new girl that comes to this class," Daisuke said walking about from behind him.

"What? What I do?," Saehara said cluelessly, but walked away anyway.

"Better be careful of him, he is a bit crazy," Riku said smiling.

"He's not that bad of a guy," Daisuke said defending his friend.

"Ok,ok let's have lunch," Jenn said before a fierce conversation was about to break out.

"Good idea," Risa said. "I'm huuungry, Riku."

"Let's go outside to eat then, theres a nice spot in the school yard," Daisuke said. "Hiwatari-kun why don't you join us," Daisuke added talking to the boy who was still sitting in his seat reading.

"No thank you," Satoshi said his eyes still not leaving the book.

"Common it will be fun," Daisuke said making another attempt.

"Let's go Niwa-kun," Riku said. Daisuke gave up and followed her out the door. "Why do you insist of socializing with him? Can't you see he likes being alone?"

"Is that boy always like that?" Jenn said curiously.

"Yeah, he likes to stick to himself and reads alot," Riku said.

"I wonder why?" Jenn wondered out loud.

"Maybe, he has something important to do and doesn't want to tell us?" Daisuke said.

"Can't be, this is Hiwatari-kun we are talking about, Niwa-kun, he's probably just lonely and wants to be that way," Riku said. The conversation ended at that. The four went out into the school yard and found themselves a nice spot for lunch. Although the lunch period passed by pretty quick, Jenn had a good time, learning about the school as well as the other students. The bell rang once again signaling it was time to get back into class. The four picked up their lunches and threw away the trash they made and then made their way back into the school. Jenn followed the other three to the next class they had which was cooking. Jenn didn't have much of a difficulty in this class because she was use to cooking alot at him home, but the rumors she heard about from her three friends about this teacher made her a bit nervous. Despite her nervousness, she managed to keep calm and finish the necessary assignments the teacher told her to. Soon the bell rang signaling for them to leave and go home. Since the Riku, Risa and Daisuke lived close to where she was, they walked with her home. On the way they chatted about her first school day. Before she knew it she was already in front of her house.

"Well, bye guys," Jenn said hapily waving to them.

"Bye, Jenn-san," the three replied waving. Jenn took out her keys and opened the door to her house. When she went into the house, it was very quiet. She put her schoolbag down and took off her shoes. She then picked up her bag and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was dark so she turned on the lights. On the table was a note:

_Jenn,_

_I just transfered into the Azumano police, there are some food in the fridge, don't wait for me I'll be home later._

Jenn sighed. Her father was working as a policeman again. She felt that being a policeman was a dangerous job, you could be shot anyday and many people will have grudges against you for arresting and turning them in. She didn't want to lose her father, the only family member she had left. Jenn quickly shaked off this thought and went upstairs to do her homework. In about an hour, Jenn was done. She took a long shower, remembering today's events. A few minutes later she left the shower and changed into her pajamas. She then flung herself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Need more reviewers...so review if you want me to update...


	3. Encounter

_**White Wing's Angel:**_ A young girl's life is in danger when she witnesses a murder that took the life of her mother. Her father, who is a cop fears for his daughter's safety and moves to Azumano. However the killer follows, waiting for the chance to strike and makes Azumano his temporary home. How can Satoshi help this young girl? SatoshiXOC

**Note: I do not own D.N. Angel, only the OC.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window of Jenn. Jenn lazily opened her eyes to the bright morning sun and looked at her alarm clock.

'Hm, almost time to get up,' Jenn thought tiredly. She then got up and yawned. She slowly walked to the bathroom droopily, where she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She then returned to her room, and laid out her clothes on her bed. She then sat on a chair and picked up her comb. She stared into the mirror and proceeded to brushing her black hair. After she was done she picked walked over to her bed and changed into her school clothes. 'Another day at school' Jenn thought again. 'At least I get to see "him" again."

"Jenn, breakfast," her father called from the kitchen brining her back to reality.

"Ok," Jenn replied back. Jenn sat in front of the mirror and quickly combed her hair again. After she was done she got up and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning angel," Her dad said smiling.

"Morning, dad," Jenn replied seating herself at the table. Her dad then placed a plate on her table.

"Itatakimas," Jenn said lifting her fork and beginning to eat.

"Jenn, I might be working late again," her dad said to her.

"Already so much work?, what assignment is it this time?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Something about a thief stealing an old artifact from a museum," her father replied to her.

"You're going to be working late for a thief?," Jenn asked.

"Yeah, seems awkward I know," her father said. "But according to the other guys in the office, he has never ever been caught."

"Well, I suppose it makes sense, since you will never know when he is going to show up," Jenn said.

"It seems he also sends warning letters of the precise time, and item he is going to steal it," her father replied.

"He must be very good then? So, who is he?" Jenn asked finishing her breakfast and proceeding to place the plate in the sink.

"I believe his name was Kaitou Dark," her father said picking up a newspaper and beginning to read it. "You should get going or you're going to be late."

"Kaitou Dark...," Jenn muttered the words as she walked out of the kitchen. She has seen plenty of thiefs where she use to live, sending warning letters that they were going to take this and that but they always ended up getting caught be her father. Jenn went to the hallway to put her shoes on. After that she picked on her bag and opened the door.  
"I'm going," Jenn yelled to he father.

"Ok," Her father yelled back. Jenn walked out the door into the bright morning sunshine and started to walk to school. She took her normal route, walking through the early markets. Today the early market was extremely packed. Somehow she managed to make her way through the crowd of shoppers and to the train cart station.

"Hello, miss," the guard said.

"Hello," Jenn said holding out her card to show that she was a student of Azumano High. The guard nodded and opened the gate leading to the traincart. Jenn walked to the platform and started waiting for the traincart.

"Hello, Jenn-san," a voice said from behind her. Jenn turned and smiled when she saw it was Daisuke.

"Hello Niwa-Kun," Jenn replied in greeting. After a few minutes Jenn asked "Niwa-kun, do you know anything about a thief called Dark?"

"D-Dark?" Daisuke said stuttering a bit. "Only that he is a thief that hasn't been caught once every since he began stealing."

Jenn felt that Daisuke seemed a bit uncomfortable on this topic, but she quickly shaked off that feeling.

'I don't think Niwa-kun would know anything the others don't about this Dark' Jenn thought silently.

A few minutes later the traincart arrived and the two boarded it. For the remainder of the ride there was silence between the two. Daisuke seemed a bit troubled so Jenn decided not to say anything else. Soon they arrived at the school, and they made their way to class.

"Hello, Jenn-san, Niwa-kun," a cheerful voice said greeting them.

"Hello Riku-san," the two replied back in greeting.

"So, how's it been going?," Riku asked.

"Nothing much I suppose," Jenn replied. "Anyway, do you know anything about this thief, Dark?"

"A womaniser," Riku snapped at once to the question.

"Huh?" Jenn said.

"I mean, well he's a thief and that's pretty much about it," Riku said nervously.

"He's not _just_ a thief Riku," a voice from behind her said.

"Yes he is Risa," Riku said to her twin. "He steals valuable paintings and artifacts, if he's not a thief then what does that make him?"

"Well, he must have a reason for it," Risa said beginning the protest. Before she could say anymore the bell rang, signaling for class to begin. The morning procedure was the same as the other mornings, attendance and a lesson. Jenn was bored out of her mind, sitting there and doing the math problems. Her mind wandered for a while before she set eyes on Satoshi's desk.

'He's not here…' Jenn said thinking to herself. 'Wondering what he's up to.'

Jenn didn't have much time to think about where Satoshi went. She was mostly kept busy but the numerous problems given to her and the class by their teacher. After an eternity, the school day ended and Jenn packed her bag to leave.  
"Jennnnnn-chan," Risa said coming up to Jenn. "Let's go to the museum and see if we can spot Dark-sama ne?"

"Err, um-," Jenn began.

"Risa stop tormenting Jenn-chan," Riku said scowling her younger sister. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Hmm, I think I might check it out for a bit, I want to see what's so great about this Kaitou Dark," Jenn responed.

"Then its settle," Risa said punching upward. "Tonight we go meet Dark-sama." "Um, do you know the time and place Dark-sama is going to show up?"

Jenn and Riku both shrugged. A few moments later Daisuke shows up.

"Hey," Daisuke said.

"Niwa-kun, do you know when Dark-sama is going to show up," Risa asked at once.

"E-Eh?," Daisuke responded nervously while looking at her. A few second passes with Daisuke looking extremely uncomfortable. "I-I b-believe it was 11:00 P.M."

"Arigato!! Niwa-kun," Risa said happily. "Riku lets go home, I have to pick out what I have to wear for Dark-sama."

"Ehhh?," Riku said staring at her sister. She turned to the two, her eyes begging for help. Before the two could respond they watch Riku being dragged away.

"Heh heh, I think you should go after them Niwa-kun," Jenn said.

"I think so too," Daisuke said. He then took off, waving his hand goodbye.

"Now, guess I should go home and eat first," Jenn said. Inside she was jumping wildly. She was always hyped for anything mysterious. 'A thief that has never been caught eh'

The more she thought about it the more excited she got. When she got off the train cart, she nearly ran home.

Once inside she walked over to her refrigerator and took out a pack of meat, as well as noodles. She then walked over to the sink and filled two pots with water. She placed her two pots over the stove and began to heat them up. She then opened the noodle packet and poured the contents of it into one spot, as well as the seasonings. The other pot she poured the meat in. Leaving the food to cook, she went upstairs to her room and grabbed some of her books. She then went back downstairs and started to work on her homework for a while. A few minutes later, she got up and walked over to the stove. She mixed the contents of the pot for a while before pouring it into a bowl. She then did the same thing for the other bowl. She placed the bowl before her and took out a pair of chopsticks.

"Itatakimas," Jenn said and began to eat. Soon she was done and she continued her homework.

After she was done she looked up at the clock. She read 9:40. She got up and went upstairs and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later she walked out of the shower and dried her hair. She went over to her closet and picked up a new set of clothes consisting of a simple white shirt, and blue jeans for the night. After putting on her clothes she read the time again.

"10:00 eh," Jenn said. "Guess I still have some time to do some reading." She picked up one of the books she purchased a few days back and began to read. After some time she put her book down and walked downstairs. She put on a white sweater, and put her shoes on. She then exit her house and locked the door.

"Let's see I believe the museum was that way." Jenn said walking. Twenty minutes later, she arrived at a museum, shocked to find a large crowd of people of all ages gathered there.

"Jenn!" a familiar voice called to her. Jenn turned around.

"Dad!," she replied happily.

"What brings you here?" her father asked.

"Well, my classmates said that he is a really interesting person," Jenn said. "I wanted to see him for myself I guess."

"Ok, but be careful, I have to get back to my position." Her father said hurriedly making his way around the crowd.

Jenn looked around the building, and try to find ways that Dark might try to enter the building from. After being chased back to the entrance she concluded that there was no way Dark could just walk into the building, the other possible way was to drop down from the window on the top of the building. However that was out of the question seeing as how the building was five floors high, and there was nothing in the area that will allow him to get onto the top of the building.

'Only way he can get through is if he can fly,' Jenn thought amusingly. 'But that's impossible.'

Vividly she heard the clock tower noise. The pinging sound it made after each hour, and she knew it meant that the arrived time was here. She hastily looked around the area, seeing if she could spot Dark. A few minutes passed.

"Guess he isn't coming, some great thief he is," Jenn said. "Can't believe I stayed out for-."

"There he is!, Dark!," a voice yelled. Jenn turned to see a man pointing towards the sky. She then looked up. The next scene shocked her.

"Wings?!," Jenn said staring at the black feathers on Dark's back. At that moment she was speechless. She saw Dark fly above the building and in a few moments he disappeared, leaving nothing but black feathers flying around. She quickly regained composure and ran into the building, in the confusion. Her curiosity taking over.

"My-my, what do we have here," a voice said nearby. Jenn turned towards the voice to see a person with purple hair staring back at her.

"That means you're the thief Dark," Jenn said. '20?, no younger' Jenn thought. 'The thief Dark was a young man? What in the world is going on? Did he just fly? No it has to be some trick.' Questions started to popped into her head, and continued spreading like a forest fire.

"I was expecting a guy to come, but who would have thought it was someone as beautiful as you," Dark said. "So, how bout it? Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Like hell I would," Jenn snapped back. 'I am devoted to Hiwatari Satoshi only' Jenn thought as she was saying this. She then mentally smacked herself on the head. 'Snap out of it dammit.'

"You don't have to be shy," Dark said smiling.

"I'll consider it if you give back the item you stole," Jenn said.

"Oh, you got me there," Dark said laughing. "Hmm which would be a better deal, the girl or the artwork."

'He's actually considering it?' Jenn thought. 'This guy is weird.'

"Kaitou Dark!," a voice yelled. "We are taking you in today."

The two turned. "Dad!," Jenn yelled.

"Just when things were getting good," Dark said boringly. "Princess, seems like you're not going to get a kiss from me today, and goodbye."

Dark ran towards the window, Jenn by instinct chased after him. Dark then broke the glass, "and till next time," Dark said smiling. He jumped out the window and Jenn swore she heard him say "Come, With" However she quickly forgot about it, seeing as it could be nothing good from him.

"So he got away huh," her dad said behind her. "And here I thought I told you not to go wild." Her dad said smiling.

"Guess it's a dad and daughter thing," Jenn said smiling.

"You should go before the others get here, it might get annoying to explain to them why you're here," her dad said hearing footsteps.

"Ok," Jenn said running through a door.

"What a day," Jenn said when she got outside. "Well at least that answers one question, he really can fly."

Unknown to her, someone watched her as she ran away from the museum, a boy with blue hair watching her in the shadows…

* * *

Weeeeeeeee, finally updated ;D, and always Review!!


End file.
